Une histoire de pari
by Millama
Summary: Natsu rumine depuis quelques temps et hésite à annoncer ce qu'il ressent. Les paris vont bon train avec Grey, et peut-être que les paris lui permettront de mettre en avant ses attirances...qui sait?


_Je rappelle que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tirés du manga Fairy Tail. Ici, c'est un One Shot d'une relation (ou début de relation plutôt! :p) Natsu x Grey.  
Bonne lecture! :)  
_

**Grey**** et Natsu : Plus que de meilleurs rivaux.**

Il est tôt, et comme à mon habitude, j'arpente les rues pour me diriger vers la guilde afin d'y prendre mon petit déjeuner. Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres. Ca fait deux ans maintenant que Lucy est arrivée à Fairy Tail, et depuis son arrivée, nous avons réussi à tous trouver nos places. Malgré ce que l'on peut penser, avant l'arrivée de Lucy, Erza Gray et moi n'aurions jamais pensé à faire une équipe. Bien sûr nous nous entendions, mais c'était comme si il manquait une pièce au puzzle. Cette pièce maîtresse était Lucy. Et elle avait réussit pas mal de choses dès son arrivée. Notamment réussir à me rapprocher de Gray sans que cela soit louche aux yeux de tous.

Je rigole un peu et Happy vient se poser sur mon épaule, heureux lui aussi. Tous les matins sont comme ça, calme, et joviaux. Ca fait du bien. C'est reposant. Je sifflote et passe dans une petite rue avant d'arriver à Fairy Tail. J'attends Gray, comme tous les jours. Le cœur battant et les joues rosées. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, nous ne nous détestons pas. Loin de là. Sauf que nous battre est une façon de savoir qui aura le dessus. Evidemment, on ne le saura jamais. Nous évoluons de façon trop similaires dans des domaines trop différents et complémentaires pour le savoir. Alors nous nous nourrissons de petites victoires et de petits défis pour être combler notre besoin de dominer sur l'autre.

Bien que tout le monde le sâches, ou du moins le ressente, nous n'avons cependant jamais avoués que nous ressentions plus l'un pour l'autre. Et même Gray ne sait pas ce que je ressens. Je sais ce que lui ressens depuis longtemps, mais il n'a jamais eu vent de mes sentiments. Comment sais-je qu'il m'aime ? Remontons à il y a cinq ans en arrière.

[**Flash Back de cinq ans****]**

_ La soirée s'était déroulée normalement. Encore une fois Erza nous avait assomés bon nombre de fois Gray et moi à cause de nos bagarres incessantes, et nous nous étions éloignés d'elle pour continuer nos chamaillerie. La fête, elle, battait son plein, et tout le monde semblait heureux. Contrairement à Gray et à mes habitudes, je n'avais que peu bu, ce soir là, j'avais envie de passer un moment tranquille sans subir la gueule de bois du lendemain. Gray par contre avait tenté de boire un tonneau en mode Canna, et se retrouvait désormais en train de tituber et de glousser comme si il entendait les blagues les meilleures du monde._

__ Hey Natsu ! Me lance Erza._

__ Oui ?_

__ Tu veux bien ramener Gray chez lui ? Je ne me sens pas vraiment en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Et je sais que tu prendras soin de lui._

__ Oui. Aucun problème. A demain tout le monde !_

_ Je m'étais tourné vers Gray, et avais passé un de ses bras derrière ma nuque et mon bras à sa taille. Je le vis rougir. Sur l'instant, je m'étais dis que c'était juste parce que j'étais un homme et de plus son meilleur rival Natsu Dragneel. Mais je me trompais. Comme je me mentais depuis maintenant quelques temps. Depuis qu'après la mort de Lisanna il m'ait récupéré à la petite cuillère en fait. Je soupirais et le soulevais un peu en le traînant vers chez lui. Il rigolait pour un rien, et son sourire faisait battre mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'entende alors je grommelais._

__ Arrêtes de grommeler comme ça ma tête de flamme préférée. Tu es bien plus beau avec un sourire._

__ Toi t'as vraiment trop bu. Tais toi et marches._

__ Nooooon je suis sérieux moi. T'es beau. Puis j'ai même pas trop bu d'abord espèce de rosette d'amouuuuuuuur !_

__ Tu vas réveiller toute la ville Gray. Tais toi s'il te plaît._

__ Ouiiiii...mais...je t'aime bien moi ! Pourquoi tu me dis jamais que tu m'aimes ?_

__ Tu poses trop de questions. Tu sais très bien que je t'aime bien, sinon je ne te ramènerais pas chez toi à six heure du matin alors que t'es rond comme un cul de pelle mon gars._

__ Nah mais je parles pas de m'aimeeer amicaaaalemeeeeeent moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii._

__ Je te jure Gray, la prochaine fois que tu veux boire comme Canna...je te tue avant. Allez avances._

__ Noooon ! Natsu s'il te plaiiiiiiit !_

_ Et il m'arrêta en pleine rue, me tirant par le cou. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et je me sentis rougir. La nuit était à quelques heures de périr, le soleil pâlissait peu à peu l'horizon. J'inspirais et expirais lentement, entre l'envie de le frapper pour le ramener chez lui tranquillement, et celle de le prendre dans mes bras._

__ Qu'est ce que tu as Gray ?_

__Ca me fait...tout bizarre quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom hahaha !_

__ Gris ..._

__ Ouiiiiiii c'est moiiiiiiii !_

__ Tu voulais me dire quoi ?_

__ Juste que je t'aime plus que de raison ! Tu es ma flamechouille à moi !_

__ Vraiment pitoyable. Grommelais-je entre mes dents._

_ Je repris l'allure de marche, tandis qu'il se dandinait en gloussant contre moi. Une fois chez lui, je l'allongeais sur le lit et le bordais. Ses yeux se fermaient presque tout seul, et j'en profitais pour laisser apparaître un sourire attendrit sur mon visage. Il y avait des moments comme ça, où soudain la nature de mes sentiments et de ma vie me semblaient plus que normal, et d'une beauté inouie. Il était magnifique et tendre. Il était dur de ne pas s'en apercevoir de suite._

_ J'allais me redresser pour partir, quand il m'attrapa la main et me tira à lui pour déposer ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur fit un bond. Il sentait l'alcool, mais je l'aimais. Il m'avait dit ce qu'il ressentais, mais je n'aurais jamais pu lui avouer la réciprocité alors que demain il ne se souviendrait de rien. Je me reculais, et lui caressais doucement les cheveux. Il ferma ses yeux, un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres, et s'endormit. Le lendemain avait reprit comme si il ne s'était rien passé, il avait oublié tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Et ça m'arrangeait quelque peu._

[Fin Flash **Back]**

Depuis ce jour, je savais exactement ses sentiments. Et depuis, je n'ai pas pu y parler des miens. L'arrivée de Lucy nous a permit de passer du stade de rivaux amicaux, à meilleur rival, nous permettant d'être encore plus proches qu'on ne l'était déjà. A plusieurs reprises il avait fait des allusions peu discrètes à ses sentiments, comme des « ne meurs pas, j'ai besoin de ta présence », et je n'avais jamais répondu plus qu'un sourire éblouissant ou un « toi non plus tu n'as pas intérêt de mourir ».

Gray s'approche de moi et me fait un signe de la main. Mon cœur s'affole un peu et je lui envoie un grand sourire.

_ Le premier à la guilde paie le petit déj' à l'autre tête de glaçon ?

_ Comme tu veux tête de flamme, mais laisses moi te dire bonjour au moins !

_ Crèves ! J'ai trop la dalle, je te dirais bonjour après avoir mangé ! Prêt à prendre une déverrouillée à la course ?

_ Rêves pas trop ! Tu sais que je vais gagner !

Et l'on part en courant, le rire aux lèvres, Happy nous suivant avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Malgré sa rapidité, j'arrive avant Gray qui grommelle, et je lui donne une tape dans le dos. Il en profite pour me la rendre sur le crâne et je me tiens la tête à deux mains alors que Mirajanne rigole devant le spectacle.

Il me paie le petit déjeuner, et reste devant moi pendant que je me goinfre.

_ Tu ne déjeunes pas Gray ?

_ Non. Pas faim ce matin...dis...il faudra que je te parle.

_ Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

_ Pas ici.

Je hausse les épaules, essayant de retenir mes rougeurs. Lui ses pommettes n'ont pas changé de ton, il fixe le vide, prit par d'intenses réflexions, et je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré. Peut-être que je me suis fait des idées pendant ces cinq années ? Non. Ca ne peut pas être ça. Je soupire et finis d'engloutir mon déjeuner.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je suis sortit après mon repas, tout en ayant remercié Gray pour m'avoir payé le déjeuner, même si ça n'était qu'un pari. Etrangement, j'ai envie d'être seul, avec Happy, mais seul. Bien sûr, je voulais rester prêt de Gray, mais plus le temps passe, plus j'ai peur de ce que ça pourrait donner dans les cas suivant :

1\. SI je reste sans parler à personne de mes sentiments.

2\. SI j'avoue mes sentiments à Gray.

3\. SI je reste trop prêt de lui sans rien lui dire.

Dans chacune des situations, il y a tellement de chose possible qui peuvent se passer que ça m'en donne mal au crâne.

_ Tu ne devrais pas te casser la tête pour ce que tu ressens Natsu.

_ Je sais Happy. Mais très honnêtement plus ça va, plus j'ai envie de le lui dire. Franchement cette situation ne me dérange pas, mais j'ai peur que si je tarde encore, je râte mon coche pour de bon...

_ Peut-être que ton coche arrivera bien plus vite que prévu. Lisanna te mettrait une callote si elle était là. Elle t'engueulerait de laisser traîner cette situation depuis si longtemps. Erza et Lucy aussi t'engueuleraient si elles le savaient.

_ Je sais...

Je soupire, et continue d'avancer vers le petit parc pas loin. J'entends alors hurler mon nom, mais je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre qu'une masse me percute dans le dos de plein fouet et me projette sur le sol. On fait un rouler-bouler, et je me retrouve, étalé au sol, la masse sur moi...et ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je reconnaîtrais cette odeur entre toutes, ce qui me fait ouvrir de grands yeux. Je reconnaîtrais aussi ces lèvres parmi n'importe lesquelles. Je n'en oublierais jamais le toucher, pas depuis cette fameuse nuit d'il y a cinq ans. Gray se redresse d'un coup, rouge comme une tomate et se gratte la gorge. Je l'attire dans mes bras et ose ma joue sur la sienne tandis qu'il tente de se débattre.

_ Je...excuses moi Natsu...

_ Non. Restes est.

_ P...pourquoi ?

_ J'ai besoin que tu sois comme ça pour l'instant.

_ T'es même pas en colère ? Me demande-t-il éberlué.

_ Non. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Je sens son cœur s'accélérer et sa chaleur corporelle augmenter.

_ Je...non rien.

J'échange nos places, le passe sous moi, et me mets sur lui, l'obligeant à me regarder. J'empoigne subitement ses poignets dans une de mes mains, l'empêchant de bouger, et scrute son visage de façon féroce.

_ Ecoutes moi bien tête de glace. Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais tout me dire alors tu peux cracher le morceau non.

_ AAAAH mais lâches moi Natsu bordel !

_ Tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit, je ne te laisserais pas partir yeux tombants !

_ Je...rho puis tu me fais chier tronche de flammes !

_ Hey ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui voulais me parler tête d'os !

_ Merde ! Je t'aime ! VOILA T'ES CONTENT JE TE l'AI DIT !

_ C'était as trop tôt...

Et je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes avec une douceur inouïe. Il ouvre des yeux immenses et je souris.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a tronche en biais ?

_ Je...quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de... ?

_ Ca t'étonne tant que cela ?

_ Votre ...

_ Oui Gray, je t'aime. Il n'y avait que toi pour ne pas le voir.

_ Oui mais...

_ Tu sais très bien ce que tous ces combats signifiaient et signifient encore à mes yeux. A nos yeux.

_ C'est vrai...

Je lui souris, et après l'avoir embrassé, je me relève. Je lui tends une main qu'il attrape pour se relever souplement. Il me tire à lui et pose ses mains sur mes hanches.

_ Qui a dit que c'était toi qui devait me tenir comme ça ?

_ Qui a dit que ça ne devait pas être moi Natsu ?

_ Je te mets au défi !

_ Et ?

_ Celui qui fatigue le premier dans le baiser...sera le soumis pendant une semaine.

_ Ok ... le pari!

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et happais ses lèvres entre les miennes. Happy était partit depuis quelques minutes à la guilde discrètement. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne le dirait pas.

J'enroule mes bras autour de la nuque de Gray, et me perds peu à peu dans le baiser. Je rajoute ma langue au baiser, et vais l'enrouler autour de la sienne. Nos respirations se saccadent, mais on lutte toujours. Le feu contre la glace, les éléments qui se repoussent et s'attirent. Deux forces contraires et si fortes. Mon cœur bat une course éffreinée, mon estomac se contracte, je me sens planer. Je pourrais rester des heures ainsi, collé contre lui, à sentir sa chaleur contre la mienne, et ses mains sur moi. Ses mains fraîches sur mon corps à la température trop élevée. Mes bras bouillant sur son torse d'une fraîcheur absolue. Nous étions ensembles un tout qui faisais de nous une température ambiante. Pourtant le baiser devient toujours plus fiévreux, plein de volonté, de force, de passion, d'un amour tendre mais chaud comme de la lave en fusion. Alors que les minutes passent, s'étirent, mais restent toujours aussi délicieuses à vivre, Gray se décroche de moi, les yeux mi-clos, en apesanteur. Je suis dans le même état, au Paradis...mais surtout pour une raison...

_ T'as perdu tête de glacier...

_ Je sais...mais j'allais m'évanouir avec toutes ces sensations...

Je me recolle à lui et souffle contre sa joue.

_ Imagines ce que ça va donner quand...nos corps ne feront qu'un...

Il s'accroche à mon cou alors que ses genoux flanchent. Il pousse un petit gémissement quasi inaudible qui me fait sourire.

_ Maintenant tu m'es soumis pour une semaine mon chou glacé...

_ Chut. Taits toi flamèche. Je sais que j'ai perdu...

_ Pour l'instant...je mets le gage en suspend. Je le ferais agir quand bon me semblera...

_ Mais...comme tu veux.

_ On retourne à la guilde ?

_ Oui. De toute façon on a rien d'autre à faire.

Nos mains se trouvent, se lient ensembles, et nos bouches se rejoignent pour un baiser plus tendre et plus doux. Moins sauvage, mais tout aussi bon. On prend la direction de la guilde, un petit sourire aux lèvres, le cœur battant la chamade. Les joues ayant prit une légère teintes de rouge aussi. Les choses changeront petit à petit, mais il est certain que nos sentiments non. Nous ne faisons qu'un, deux âmes sœurs pour un même monde. Deux forces contraires pour un même amour. Nos agissements non plus ne changeront pas, car que serait la vie sans un peu de piment ?

F**in**


End file.
